Madagascar
''Madagascar ''is a 2005 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Eric Darnell and Tom McGrath. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and Pacific Data Images and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures. Released on May 27, 2005, the film sequels followed, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa on November 2, 2008 and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted on June 8, 2012. Plot At the Central Park Zoo of New York, Alex the lion, Marty the zebra, Melman the giraffe and Gloria the hippopotamus are the star attractions. The animals celebrate Marty's tenth birthday, but Marty, unsatisfied with his life in the zoo, wishes to explore the wild. The other animals advise against it, but four penguins, Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico, who are similarly trying to escape the zoo and reach Antarctica, inspire Marty to escape. Alex, Melman and Gloria break out to find Marty, and are joined by the penguins and a duo of chimpanzees, Mason and Phil, and eventually reunite with him in Grand Central Station, but are cornered by security. After being sedated, the animals are shipped to a wildlife preserve in Africa, but the penguins escape their crate and, in their attempts to steer the ship to Antarctica, cause the ship to temporarily capsize, knocking the crates carrying Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria into the sea. The four are washed ashore on the island of Madagascar and reunite. The group soon come across a clan of lemurs led by King Julien, who are attacked by a pack of fossa. Alex inadvertently scares away the fossa, giving Julien the idea to use Alex as a protector to the lemurs. Alex gets into an argument with Marty and "banishes" him to another side of the island, but Melman and Gloria soon disband to Marty. Alex, after his attempts to signal for help fail, eventually reconciles with Marty. However, after a lack of food, Alex's hunting instincts begin to emerge. The four animals are welcomed by the lemurs, against the advice of Julien's assistant Maurice, who sees Alex as a threat to the clan. However, Alex, driven by hunger, attacks Marty, but is stopped by Julien. Horrified by his actions, Alex flees to the fossa side of the island. The penguins, who have arrived at Antarctica and are unsatisfied with it, ship the boat to Madagascar. Believing that they can finally reach New York again, Marty enters fossa territory to retrieve Alex, but Alex refuses, afraid of hurting Marty. Marty, Melman, Gloria and the penguins are soon attacked by the fossa, but Alex intervenes and scares them away from the lemur territory forever. Alex's hunger is finally satisfied with sushi from the penguins. As the lemurs celebrate with the four, the penguins decide to keep quiet that the boat is out of fuel, leaving them stranded on the island. Cast *Ben Stiller as Alex. *Chris Rock as Marty. *David Schwinner as Melman. *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria. *Tom McGrat as Skipper. *Chris Miller as Kowalski. *John DiMaggio as Rico. *Christopher Knights as Private. *Sacha Baron Coen as King Julien. *Cedric Antonio Kyles as Maurice. *Andy Richter as Mort. *Conrad Vervon as Mason. *Fred Tatasciore and Tom McGrath as Fossa. Gallery Madagascar film poster.jpg Category:Films Category:Children and family films Category:Computer-animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Pacific Data Images films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2000s films